darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
A Con Prisoner
6/25/11? Back to 2011 Logs Dually Slipstream Horizon Dually is unofficially patrolling the main area of Cubicron, making a wide loop around Lifeline's clinic. Just in case. In the half-dark lighting of Cubicron, it's easy enough to understand why he initially doesn't identify the Seeker femme as a Seeker, and starts forward as she stumbles at the entrance to a dark alley. "Hey! You! Are you o-.... what are you doing in Cubicron?" His laser pistol is instantly in his hand, trained steadily on Slipstream as he identifies her frame and likely allegiance.... Slipstream looks up at the mech that just arrived and spots the Autobot symbol. "I could ask the same of you." she hisses as she shifts her weight onto a hip and then pivots her knee so she can get a look at her ankle. It's badly damaged all right. Blades' rotors nearly snapped it in half, the energon is flowing slowly from a slightly severed energon line. There's also some mech fluid coming out of another line. "Great." she vents. "Go on, get out of here-" Dually levels the pistol. "I'm not down here for /your/ kind of trash today." He nods at the sigil on her wings. Slipstream frowns at the Bot, "Oh right, I can fly out of here on a injured leg.. sure." she snorts as she shakes her head at him, "I try that and I ignite the energon that's leaked out of me. Not to mention I doubt the engine on this side is even working now." Dually says, "Requesting backup to Cubicron- I've encountered a Decepticon attacking an unknown mech who has fled the scene with injuries. Con is apparently disabled but I need help to find the mech and offer help or guard the 'Con while I do so." Dually gestures with his pistol. "Well, why don't you sit down real slow on the ground right there and throw your weapons way over there, then, and come peacefully." Slipstream looks at the ground that's she's already sitting on then snorts, "If you didn't notice Autobot, I'm already seated." she p oints out, then a frown at him, "What's in it for me if I do such a thing hm? I could just shoot you right here." Horizon says, "What is your precise location IN Cubicron?" Dually shrugs. "Well, you could, but I could probably get you offline before you managed to kill me. You're gonna end up in the brig either way, might as well do it without scratching up the pretty paint job." Slipstream eyes the mech carefully and vents harshly. She doesn't have much choice does she... hard to tell down here if there's any Cons near enough to help her. Sure she could comm out and hope, but chances were against a fast flier showing up. "Fine." she snarls. "Nice and slow- just toss 'em over there." Dually says, gesturing at the lance and pistol. Slipstream takes her lance off her back first, setting it before her. "I am not tossing my lance, thank you very much." she states. Instead she pushes it away from her, letting it roll. Then she unsubspaces her rifle, and checks for the safety before she slides that away from herself. Dually takes a step forward to shove the lance further away with a toe. "Alright, you just sit tight there..." Dually says, "Horizon, what's your status?" Slipstream considers her lariat a moment, but decides it looks innocuous enough that he probably won't care if she hand it on her hip. "Right." Horizon says, "I'm entering Cubicron now. I should be to your location soon." Down the conspicuously cleared out street a mostly blue hovercar can be seen making its way through at a steady pace, neither racing now lolligagging. It bears the unmistakable Autobot insignia. Dually says over the comm (and outloud, for the 'Con femme's benefit) "Horizon, I'm going to follow the energon trail that the femme's victim left- he went into the alley." Slipstream snorts to that, "He wasn't the victim here. He attacked me without provocation." Her wings twitch a bit in an annoyed fashion. Once arriving at Dually and Slipstream's location, the car unfolds into Horizon. He walks over with a calm demeanor, narrowing his optics with scrutiny at the scene. "Do what you must, but if his trail leads you too deep into Cubicron, I order you to pull back. Cubicron is not safe to be wandering around alone," Horizon says authoritatively, but does not take his gaze off of Slipstream as she claims to be the real victim. He does not say anything to her about her claims, however. He just got there, after all. "Yeah, whatever, Decepticon." Dually says. "Comm me if you need me, Horizon." Dually steps around Slipstream on the ground and heads into the alley, looking for signs of the red mech who ran from the femme earlier.... Slipstream of course fully expected the denial. She looks up at the other mech as she presses her hand against the energon leak in her ankle. Wisely she goes quiet. Horizon stands and watches Slipstream. Really, there is little else to do or say. He just looms and watches, and makes it very clear he is ready to respond if she tries anything. Rounding a corner, Dually catches a glimpse of a mostly red mech with some white markings, blades on his back and clutching his arm to him as he hauls aft down another alley. "Hey! Are you okay?!" He yells. Slipstream sits there, quiet and keeping calm so the flow of energon stays slow. No need to bleed out after all. Horizon is quiet for a while longer, relying on his peripheral view as well as occasional, brief, shoulder checks to be aware of any additional threats. However, his focus still is mainly on Slipstream, whom he often squints at. "What is your name and rank, Decepticon?" The mech's optics glow brighter with distress as he ducks down another path. No time for another empty... He grunts with the exertion of running injured to more familiar areas. Dually speeds up. "Hey! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to know what happened with that 'Con!" Slipstream glances up at him at the question. "Slipstream. Rank 3." Horizon raises an optic ridge for a moment, then offers a sullen nod as he receives the information. He pauses a moment as he processes, and then nods again. He says nothing more and continues his vigil. Blades struggles with the plates on an abandoned building's door, fighting with his one good arm to get the decrepit panels off the entrance. He manages to get one plate off, but as he hears the voice approaching, he gives up and just wiggles the plates to test their strength. He grits his denta and crashes through the panels, then gets up to shake off the impact before hurrying into the lower levels of the building in hopes of finding some protection from the approaching Autobot. Horizon says, "Dually, what's your status?" Slipstream hears the shout carry down the alleyway and shakes her head, "Wasting his time. That mech will just go after him like he did me." Horizon shows no change in expression to Slipstream's comment. Dually says, "'Lost him - on y way back now." Dually says" Horizon says, "Good." Dually stes back out of the alley, eying the con. 'Am I playing transport again?" He grumbles. Slipstream stays quiet as she listens to how this will play out. Horizon glances over to Dually and just grins at his plaintive inquiry. Sometimes it's amusing, although, most of the time, just irritating. He nods. "You are better equipped than I for that task." Horizon cautiously approaches Slipstream, expecting Daully to watch his back. "You are coming with us, Slipstream." Category:Logs